


Electrostatics

by KenzieFive



Series: RT Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Panic Attacks, Rabbit!Ray, padalickingood, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray remembers very little from his high school experience, but one thing stuck with him for his whole life; His first panic attack in his science class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrostatics

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my science class, where my teacher used Rabbit fur to negatively charge a metal rod, and made me think of Rabbit Ray and how he would react!

Ray remembers very little from his high school experience, but one thing stuck with him for his whole life; His first panic attack in his science class.

It was in February, just before a week long brake that he couldn’t wait for. His tail wiggled quickly under his jeans, no doubt looking like a butt-boner but he couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was that he could play his Xbox all day for a _week_. But his Physics teacher had other plans, the rat hybrid having deciding to start a new unit.

“Electrostatics, people. Atoms and its subatomic particles, charges of the atoms, it’s simple stuff! You have a packet in front of you, fill in the blanks.” The man pointed ever ones attention to the board.

Ray looked around at all the other hybrids sighing sadly around him, finally noticing everyone in his class. He was never one to pay attention to things around him, not caring enough to do so, but it occurred to Ray that he was the only rabbit. There were the normal ones, cats and dogs of varying breeds, a few birds, and even a pair of monkey twins, but no other rabbits.

“… Transfer of electrons, but the charge of the system doesn’t change. Opposites will attract each other, the same will repel. Let me demonstrate.” Ray turned his attention back to class and froze. In his teacher’s hand was a white patch of fur, fiddling with it to make it lay flat and show to the class. 

A blonde cat girl raised her hand and called out. “Is that _real_ fur?” Everyones face was paler than before.

“Yes, it’s real rabbits fur. It’s a couple years old.” He answered casually. Relief flooded everyone in the room, except for Ray, who's ears went flat against his head. “Didn’t mean to startle everyone, I know fur and stuff make people squeamish. I don’t think we have an rabbits in here.” He did a quick scan, missing Ray because his ears were down. “Onto my demonstration…”

 _It shouldn’t be a big deal_ , he thought to himself. _It’s not like it came from a hybrid, it came from a real bunny, not me._

But he couldn’t help it, it was instincts. His chest was tight, keeping him from breathing and choking him, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He blinked a few times, his vision blurrier every time, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

His mind was screaming at him, he knows what this is. _You’re having a panic attack._

He tried breathing, focusing on it as best he could, but it didn’t work and only made him panic more. _I can’t breathe, I choking, I’m dying._

A black Labrador hybrid, a nice girl that Ray spoke to a few times and considered a friend, turned around in her chair to complain about the lesson to him, but yelled instead. “Oh my god, Mr. Muroidea!”

The teacher stopped what he was doing. “What is it Tina-” He took one look over in her direction and threw the metal rod on the table to rush over. “Go get the nurse, right now, go!” Tina bounded out of the room out of sight. “Mr. Narvaez, listen to me.”

Ray could feel the sweat on his back, his neck burning and his nails digging into his palms. Mr. Muroidea put his hand on his head and began to stroke his ear to soothe him. “Ray, focus on my voice, focus on me. You’re ok, everything will be ok.”

He kept talking, and Ray looked up to focus on his lips moving, that he was there and real, and the hand combing the fur on his ear was real. Slowly, he felt a real breath fill his lungs.

“That’s it, just keep breathing slow breaths… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen, you’re the only rabbit hybrid in all my classes, I forget.”

Tina rushes back in the room, followed closely by a stout Swan hybrid. She addressed Mr. Muroidea. “Take your class to another room, I want everyone out of here.”

She took his place and he did as she instructed. There was an empty room next door, so everyone piled out of the room, whispering along the way. By now, Ray has regained his ability to breathe and has started to calm down fully.

“You feel alright, sweetie?” She asked timidly, continuing to stroke his ear. Ray nodded, blinking a few times to clear his vision again. “I’m going to bring you down to my office, ok? You just need to stand up and sit in the wheelchair.” He nodded again. She did most of the work for him, practically lifting him and guiding him to the chair, then wheels him down the hall to the nurse’s office.

When he’s sitting on a bed, water in hand, Ms. Anatidae asks him a few questions. “Was that your first panic attack?” Nod. “Are you parents numbers on file?”

“Yeah, my mom should be home.” It was the first time Ray spoke, his voice weaker than he thought it would be.

“I’m going to call her to come pick you up.”

His ears perked up a little. “I’m going home early?” She nodded, slight smile on her face. “Sweet, extra day off.” Ray laid down on the bed, resting with a grin on his face.


End file.
